More Than Friends
by CaffeinatedKitty
Summary: Sealand and Latvia are on a trip to a river when, thanks to a group of girls, their true feelings are revealed. Sealand/Latvia. T because I'm paranoid. XD I do not own Hetalia.


Just so you know, Jūra means Sea in Latvian. I needed a nickname for Sealand, and I couldn't come up with anything else. XD

* * *

"Why don't you ditch this loser and come with us?"

Latvia stared, shocked, at the small group of girls that had stopped them. Noticing the predatorial gleam in their eyes, he briefly considered hiding behind Sealand.

"U-um... I came here to hang out with Peter..." Being as old as he really was, Latvia found it hard to use the slang that the teenagers used.

"But he's just a little kid..." The brunette whined, poking at Sealand's cheek. He tensed, obviously not wanting to keep his mouth shut.

"You sure you want to hang out with _him_?"

Oh. _Now _Latvia understood. It was obvious from the way they were acting and how they were dressed(very skimpily- he found it repulsive how they showed themselves off like that) that they intended to have him dating one of them by the end of the day.

"Ah, yes, I'm quite sure..."

"Really? We'll give you a good time..."

Latvia flinched back as she advanced forward. _Wow, _she was persistent... Really, he didn't find any of them attractive. Latvia wondered how they would act if he opened his mouth and told them who he was in love with...

"Rai..." Sealand tugged on his sleeve to catch his attention.

"Yes?" Latvia turned to look at Sealand.

"I'm sorry." The micronation seemed to say, before he stepped just a little closer and pressed his lips to Latvia's. He stood, surprised, for a moment, before he let his eyes close and he slowly began to return the kiss.(It was then that the girls scattered, but neither noticed or cared)

It was a clumsy and awkward kiss, and the first for both of the boys, but it was so full of love that neither would have it any other way. The two young nations broke apart, cheeks painted cherry-red.

"I-I'm sorry," Sealand stuttered. "I-I don't know if you l-like me back or-or if I just ruined everything or even i-if you like boys but I h-had to say it already... Raivis, I love you!" Sealand covered his face with his hands, almost dreading an answer.

"Peter," Latvia said quietly, pulling Sealand's hands away from his face. "I kissed back, didn't I?"

A look of realization crossed Sealand's face and then he buried his face in Latvia's chest, thin shoulders shaking.

"I-I was worried that I m-messed everything up..."

Latvia hesitantly rested one hand on Sealand's back and the other on his head, running his fingers through Sealand's hair. "It's okay, Sea... Actually, I-I've loved you for a l-long time... B-but I was t-too nervous to say it..."

"Rai, you shouldn't have been..."

"Why? There are so many people that are smarter, and nicer, and handsomer, and just... _Better_ than me!"

Sealand backed away a little bit, just enough to look into his eyes. "Raivis... I love you so much it almost hurts to be away from you. You're a really good writer, and your hair is so soft... Your eyes are really really pretty, and your stutter and your habit of being too blunt makes you even cuter than you already are!"

Blushing rose-red at the sudden rain of compliments, Latvia shyly brushed his lips across Sealand's, violet eyes slipping shut for a moment before they blinked open again.

"U-um...I-I've always liked your determination a-and you have really g-good ideas... I always look forward t-to seeing you, hoping you've come up with s-something utterly ridiculous b-but so much fun I-I can't wait un-until we can d-do it again... I-I love how clearly your eyes t-tell me what you're feeling... A-and Peter... I-I think you're r-really cute..." The blush that had faded from Latvia's cheeks returned and he averted his eyes, staring at the sand next to his foot as if it was the most interesting sand he'd ever seen.

"Rai... Raivis, look at me." Sealand whispered, stepping back a little.

Latvia lifted his head, looking at Sealand with watery eyes.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed or nervous around me..." Standing on his toes and wrapping his arms around Latvia's neck, Sealand whispered into his ear, "Raivis, you are flawless. You are flawless and I love you."

"Thank you, Jūra..." Latvia whispered, pressing a light kiss to the hollow of Sealand's throat. "Oh, and guess what.." he looked up, eyes sparkling.

"What?"

Latvia didn't respond verbally- instead, he swept the smaller boy off his feet and carried him towards the dock, marveling at how light he was. Sealand _was _made of concrete and steel, after all... "Are you ready to go in?" Latvia smiled mischievously, standing at the edge of the dock.

"I can jump myself!" Sealand protested, flailing his arms all over the place.

"Sorry!" Latvia dropped Sealand over the edge and he hit the water with a splash, resurfacing as Latvia leapt over his head into the water.

Popping back up, Latvia heard Sealand splutter indignantly, "I wanted to do a flip!"

Latvia laughed. Finally, he could relax.

* * *

I'M SORRY, READERS OF OBLIVIOUS! ;n; I've been working on the newest chapter, but it's still so short and it's hard to write... I know the basic plotline, I just CAN'T WRITE IIIIIT! D:

...And it doesn't help that I've fallen in love with the micronations and the pairings of Latvia/Sealand and Ladonia/Kugelmugel.

But I still haven't decided who tops in either pairing... ._.


End file.
